Please Remember My Name
by Griff141
Summary: Ember's diary about she and Danny
1. Chapter 0

**Prologue: Dear Diary**

"Finally!" I squealed and slumped happily upon my bed.

"I finally have it," I said in a whisper. I clutched the pink book tightly and giggled like a teenage girl... well, technically I am.

The pink book had a heart shape on the front cover with purple floral patterns all around. Golden and silver glitter gave the edges a brilliant shine and at the side was a pen holder with a sky blue and light pink feather pen stuck in it.

I had my own diary which was easy to get from the Human World but hard to bring into the Ghost Zone. Tough! Really tough! As it was, I was able to take away the soul of the 'living' diary, leaving a somewhat decay version of it.

Now now, don't ask me how cause that would be too hard to explain, especially since I could not understand how inanimate object had souls but I am currently grateful I get to write ' _Dear Diary_ '.

So here goes...

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Come to think of it, if I really was in my right mind, I would have chosen a diary with flame patterns that match me not Undergrowth... that way it would be easier to give you a name like Heart Flame or uhm probably Pink Ember._

 _Lemme think for a sec! Growth? Nope, that does Not sound right. I will think of something later. Right now, we need to discuss the reason I got you._

 _I broke up with Skulker a while ago and haven't had a boyfriend ever since. Kinda weird, but the boys over here are just so lame. Wait, I mean really really laaaame._

 _The Human World and Ghost Zone are currently on mutual terms thanks to Danny Phantom and as expected, ghost activities have become a norm over there. Ghostly criminal activities can also be handled by the humans thanks to The Fenton's Ectoplasmic Technology. Guess they are making a lot of money now, aren't they?_

 _So that's like one-quarter the fun for guys like... well, uhm, me. I mean Skulker now plays more golf that going hunting. But that doesn't matter. I have got better thing to do these days that control losers' minds._

 _I have been hanging out in the Human World for a while now, just on my own. For some reason, I get this sort of attraction to that place. I go about and the only thing that seems to put that 'annoying' smile on my face is_ him. _Maybe I got hit too many times in the head. I mean, I am supposed to hate him, he and his gothic girlfriend ruined my plan when I was in control of all kids in Amity. They also reversed everything when Kitty and I banished all males. But why do I feel like this. This throbbing feeling in my chest even when I know I have no heart... at least I don't think ghosts have functioning hearts now do they?_

I can feel my hair rise with every word I write and that stupid smile that seems to be plastered across my face. This is annoying. I'm taking a break. I'm going to the Human World. Maybe something interesting is going on. Maybe I will get to see him. Oops! Almost forgot.

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ember McClain._

I'm taking you with me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dear Floral Heart...**

It feels so great to be out of the Ghost Zone. Maybe it's the boredom I endured back in the Ghost Zone or the expected humans who will chant my name or my hopes of seeing _him_. I do not know but I'm here and I am preparing for my concert tonight.

Honestly, these humans are so... puny. I mean, a few months back, I mind controlled them into chanting my name to make me stronger and even banished the boys but every time any one of them see me, they scream, "Ember, we love you!" at the top of their voices especially the boys.

Hmm, boys! Danny told me that instead of manipulating them into coming for my concert, I should just...well, throw one and people will come cause, ' _your famous now' *imitating Danny*. Is that even the right term?_

 _Heehee, famous. I wish I was famous back then. Back when I was alive. Ugh!_

 _Is it just my eyes playing tricks with me or am I seeing this right? I would have expected the majority of the crowd to be males but it seems that whatever number they are, they brought girls with them. Whaaaat? This looks like a Love Night._

 _I walk onto the stage and my hair flares almost instantly from the screams that bombarded my ears. Heehee, this feeling. I could feel the energy welling up from inside of me. I closed my eyes and walked slowly towards the microphone letting the energy continue through out my body. 'Oh, yeah' This is going to be a long fun night!_

" **Ember, we love you!** " _Those words hit me like an enchantment spell and without thinking, I pulled my guitar from behind me and strung a rock tune that poured out more screams from the crowd. I smirked._

 _"You ready to have fun tonight?!" I screamed into the microphone._

 _"_ _ **YEAH**_ _!"_

 _"Alright!"_

 _I started with my guitar and the band followed for the intro and then I began:_

 _S_ uunriseeeee

(..ise~)

 _Just that and the screams got even louder._

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

Suunriseeeee

(..ise~)

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

It's so cold

Beneath the moonlight

I wish you were here

Together tonight

But I know

(we know)

That that won't be so

And that's because

Your are long gone

So I wait for

 _S_ uunriseeeee

(..ise~)

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

Suunriseeeee

(..ise~)

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

You promised

You won't leave me

I was so blind

And was so broken

But all I had to do

Was wait for the sunrise

Now I can see

I will just keep up with the

 _S_ uunriseeeee

(..ise~)

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

Suunriseeeee

(..ise~)

Suunriseeeee

(Sunrise)

 _I smiled and repeated the chorus._

 _At the end of the song, the crowd burst once again into wild excitement. And once again, I closed my eyes and took it all in. Ah the energy. The crowd continued to chant my name as I walked to the back of the stage. It will be a while before my next performance. Actually, my next performance is the last for the night so I have a lot of time. I will spend this time wisely. :)_

While performing I scanned around for any sign of _him_ but I didn't see him. Is something wrong? We Ghost have an ability to sense one another, much like how humans can tell if someone is sneaking up on them, so if there were any ghost attacks, I would know. _He_ should have been here with that gothic girlfriend of his. Hmph, I wonder what he sees in her. I mean they were just friends...

...That smell I'd recognise it anywhere...

Amity Park, it looks like the whole town is here. Hmph, I can even see that nerd, what's his name, Mayor Pocket, Tucket... whatever, dancing with whatever girl is beside him. Great view from up here.

"What is wrong with you?"

Wait, what is this I hear. Is that the goth's voice.

"Sam, calm down"

What is going on? Oh, I see. Beneath that tree. I should listen in on what they are saying. What is this called? Eavesdropping? Oops, I'm already blushing.

"It's not like there have so many ghost activities, you don't have enough time for me"

"It's not like that, Sam"

"I always see you hanging around other girls, but not with me"

"I can explain, Sam. Just let me explain"

"I am your girlfriend"

"Sam..."

"What?"

"It's not like I'm dating them. It's just hanging out like having a drink or something. Just kinda comes with everyone knowing I'm Danny Phantom "

"What about the time you spend with Ember? The Ember McLain"

If I had a beating heart, I would have sworn I felt it choke me. Hearing my name like that... when when did we... oh, there was that time and the other time and ah... that fun night.

"Well, uhm, I can explain"

"Ugh.."

"Sam!"

Is she walking away from him. What a girl?

Aww, Danny looks sad. Maybe I should go cheer him up.

And by the way diary, I just figured a name for you. Floral Heart. It's what I will call you from now on.

Sincerely,

Ember McLain.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I Spoke To Danny Tonight...**

Sam had gone far enough. Wouldn't be a problem to talk to Danny now, would it? I took a quick look at my sleeveless 3/4 black top and then at my black pants pants to make sure they were looking good. I then brushed the leaves off my detached sleeves and hovered straight to Danny.

I tried to hide my little smile when I figured he noticed me. He turned around and looked up at me for a while before giving a smile of his.

 _"Hey," he greeted first._

I waved at him with a sheepish smile while trying, with every power I had to stop my pale face from going pink... or was it red, and that feeling in my chest...

Danny's smile quick faded and was replaced with one of worry as he twisted his head right and left.

Was he checking for Sam or was he looking out for Sam? It might be troublesome for us if Sam caught me talking to Danny, so I helped him look out for her... ;) Would she be that mad if I try to cheer up her boyfriend?

My natural attribute as a ghost is sound. I can sing and especially rock my guitar but what others don't really know about me is that I can use echolocation. I'm a bit rusty since I almost never use but I can still manage since I know the basics:

Sound bounces off objects and blah blah blah... the story goes on. I never really listened in class.

Anyway, I closed my eyes and listened. That smile crossed my face again when I heard Danny's heart beat. Ooh, how I want to be so close to that. The mental image of my surrounding came into my head and I immediately searched for Sam. With a style like that, it didn't take long to find her dragging Tucket out of the park with her. I mean I'm also gothic but I'm cuter. I bet she is going to scream complains about how she had an argument with her boyfriend.

Well, Sam's out of the way. I opened my eyes and looked at where Danny was but he wasn't there. Oh, I began to panic. I would have screamed his name had I not noticed his sitting form staring at the moon from underneath the tree. I walked over to him.

 _"May I?" I asked._

Was I being polite? Wait, was I getting nervous?

 _"Sure," he replied with a smile._

The flutter.

I sat down beside him and looked up at the moon too. The night sky was brightened by light dancing from the concert stage.

 _"It's beautiful," I exclaimed._

Hmm, what an exclamation! A few months ago, even that wouldn't seem attractive, but it does, at least now.

 _"Yes, it is," Danny sighed._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked._

Obviously, well to me and you, Floral Heart, I already knew what was wrong with him but how will he react if he knew I was eavesdropping.

 _"Ugh," he groaned, "It's Sam," he continued. "She thinks I like to flirt with other girls"_

 _"Oh," I replied as if I cared, "So, she's the jealous type" I said as a matter of fact._

Danny chuckled.

 _"I guess so"_

I bumped his shoulder with mine.

 _"Hey, cheer up. She won't be mad that long"_

 _"You don't know Sam, Ember" Danny smirked._

Ah, he called my name. I love it when he does that.

 _"Apparently. Why don't you come for the concert? It's gonna be fun"_

Yup, I just made a request. I mean, I don't know what else to say. 'Shall we dance?' Ah, I'm supposed to cheer him up. Cheer him up!

 _"Things like that happen in relationships, Danny." I continued. "Mostly, due to lack of trust"_

 _"Lack of what now?" The look he gave me was like, 'Whaaaaa'_

 _"What I'm trying to say is that maybe she doesn't trust you as much as you trust her. You know what I mean? Like how many times have you lovebirds had this argument"_

Careful, Ember. Careful!

That look he gave me, I think it is described as quizzical.

"It's just a girlfriend's jealousy," Danny replied as he shifted his attention from me. "She'll get over it soon. She'll be back"

"Oh, I see"

Ah, this is getting nowhere. We are talking about Sam when we should be talking about something else.

I look at Danny whose face seems to be focused on something else. Common, Danny! I want your attention.

I then notice it. The humans across the park racing towards the exits at their maximum speeds. Great, something is wrong somewhere and Danny's got to fit it. The infamous blue steam escapes his mouth signalling the presence of another ghost.

 _"Danny" I called to him._

He ignored my voice... ooh, that kinda hurt.. and stood up. White rings appeared around his waist, then they divided into two and moved in opposite directions. Danny Fenton transformed into Danny Phantom. I'm sure a while ago, this would have meant my doom but right now, this looked very cool.

I stood up too and adjusted my guitar around my back. I still had one more performance tonight and that won't be possible if all the humans are sent home early.

Danny was about to take off when he noticed another form flying towards the source of trouble. Someone who looked just like him. Lemme guess, Dani Phantom.

We took off after she flew right past. Hopefully, we won't be long at this. I want to spend more time with him.

Honestly,

Ember McLain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: And I Think I'm... Falling**

Big and most definitely ugly. Was this thing ever in the Ghost Zone? I had never seen it. A small head with that repulsive smug but a large body and overgrown arms and feet. It let out a deafening roar and I so regretted having my powers right now.

What was it doing right now? Well, it was SMASHING THE DAMN STAGE! What the heck? I swiped my guitar from my back and played a few hard tunes which, of course, I used to attack that... that thing. My attack bounced harmlessly off it.

 _"Common!"_

I did not realise that I screamed until I noticed Danny and Daniiii, remember to emphasise the 'i' for identification, looking at me with raised eyebrows. Common, I put a lot of anger into that attack.

The ghost lunged at me with arms outstretched ready to smack me. I moved away fast and hit is as hard as I could with my guitar. I'm sure it felt that one cause it fell straight to the ground without resistance. Danny followed up with a few blasts but the creature managed to get out of the way before it was hit.

It hovered to our level and sent a fist flying towards Danny but Danny caught it and a fist if his with this other hand. The ghost caught Danny's fist and head butted Danny and turned his forehead a shade of red.

 _"Ouch," I said mentally._

That hit and Danny was down, the ghost kicked Danny away from itself. Danny landed unconscious.

 _"Danny"_

I found myself calling out to him and so did Daniiii. Daniiii and I went all out on that thing, delivering multiple melee attacks and we were really surprised at how it was keeping up with us. It went for a kick and I dodged it but Daniiii blocked it with crossed arms. Now kinda behind, I pulled my guitar strings to even harder notes than before. A wave of sonic blasts enveloped the ghost but nothing visible happened. I think I just made it angry.

Oo oo... The ghost let out a loud wail and I swear it felt like a sonic boom. Daniiii and I covered our ears as hard as we could but obviously, that was not enough. The intensity of the sound was just to much that the air around us began to vibrate, I even could feel it. Lucky Daniel, he was outside the range of the wail. Daniiii was the first to fall. Those rings formed around her and she was transformed back to her human self. She lost her balance in air and then her consciousness. My head was already spinning and my vision going hazy. Suddenly, everything went dark and I felt my body hit the ground. _Ugh!_

 _"Is she okay?"_ I heard Daniiii ask.

I woke up to two worried faces hovering over mine... and one of them was too close. I would have moved away immediately but something held me down and I was comfortable with it. Danny carried me while Daniiii walked beside him both looking at me. My face was going red... I wonder why... and I dug my face into his chest.

 _"She is,"_ Danny replied.

I noticed the Fenton Thermos in Daniiii's hand not long before she took off leaving Danny and I alone. He placed me gently on a chair and sat beside him. I looked at his face, focused on the bump that formed around his red forehead and giggled.

 _"Not funny"_

He muttered that with a smile and covered it with his hand. I guess it stung cause he quickly retracted his hand and gave a pained look. I looked at his body and noticed many bruises. But even with that, his clothes were still intact. Probably an advantage of being a _Halpha._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

Apparently, I was more affected by the ghost's wail and Daniiii got up a while after. Danny also got up and they both fought it. Obviously, it was tough but they were able to finish it up with Danny's ghost wail.

 _"Thank you"_

My voice was a bit low but I'm glad he heard me. The headache I felt later pushed my head slowly, but surely, to Danny's shoulder and I shut my eye. I felt his head turn and he may have stared at me for a while. It felt... nice. However this came about, it most certainly was better than a date with Skulker.

It was getting late and the show was over. Everyone left when the ghost appeared and besides that, the stage is also gone.

 _"I've gotta go" I said and got up._

 _"What?" he asked confused while his eyes followed my movement._

 _"Gotta go," I repeated with a louder voice._

His eyes widened at this and he got up. I too was surprised. Why did I do that?

 _"What's wrong?" he asked and held my hand._

 _"Nothing!" I replied hastily while trying to muster the energy to forcefully pull my hand away._

As if instinctively, Danny pulled back, lunging my weak body toward him. Unexpectedly, my body knocked him down. _Ouch! Dang it, Danny!_

 _"Are you okay?"_

Danny's concerned voice reached my ears but I brushed it away and placed my face on his. My action paralysed him. I was on him, so I could feel it...oh that body... I wouldn't want to know what his face looked like but I went in deeper.

 _But he has a girlfriend_... whatever, she's not here, so...

 _"Whore!"_

Just the voice I didn't want to hear echoed through my head. I guess I just go Danny in trouble.

Ember McLain.


	5. Chapter 4

_Thank you, guys! Especially Invader Johnny, Desert Dragon2000, Kittalia Phantom and insertnamehere._

 _I originally intended for this to be a/an one-shot but it turned out to be this. I hope to finish this in the next chapter and continue with my other fanfics. Thanks again!_

 **Chapter 4: So Please Danny...**

Sam. She caught us. Actually, she caught me red-handed. Hey, can't blame a girl when she's gotta do what she's gotta do.

But...but, any ghost has got to be careful with Sam. Last time she was harassed by the Box Ghost, she pulled out a weapon from thin air and I swear, she made him sorry he ever became a ghost. She can be scary and I kinda forgot that when I saw Danny. You can't blame me now, can you?

I stood behind Danny and monitored Sam's every step.

 _"It was an accident," I murmured._

Now she was dangerously close and I felt a hint of fear pulse through my body. Was I getting scared?

 _"Wait, Sam" I heard Danny say._

 _"Excuse me," She shot a glare at Danny._

 _"I can explain... it was an accident"_

 _Sam gave him a quizzical look and then her face morphed in anger._

 _"You lie to me in my face," she yelled. "I saw what happened." Her blazing eyes shifted to me and I gulped._

 _"Sam..." Danny called._

 _"That... that whore," she pointed at me, "I saw her kiss you"_

 _"That was my fault!"_

Waiit, wasn't I the one who kissed him? Why is he defending me?

 _"Of course! You were flirting with her, weren't you?"_

 _"He wasn't!" someone yelled. Sam and Danny fell silent and turned to the one who yelled. They turned to me! "Uhm... he wasn't," I continued._

 _"Shut up!" Sam screamed at me. "I'm going to make sure you never see Danny again"_

Oh, I was in trouble right now. To all the guys out there, never ever get your girlfriends mad. They are DANGEROUS. Sam walked over to me with two fists at her side and a dangerous glare that sent nervous pulses through my body. Danny reached a hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder but she smacked it off.

Sam wore a black sleeveless top... like me ... with a mini skirt and black leggings with purple stripes. She also wore black boots and gloves. Her hair was packed into two pony tails by the side of her head and wore a very dark shade of purple lipstick.

Her black gloves woged and wrapped itself around her arm into a gauntlet. My eyes widened at the sight of this. I was really in trouble. The gauntlet glowed with ectoplasmic energy and she dashed at me ready to hit me... Hard. I crossed my arms preparing for impact but it never came. Danny held her back.

 _"Sam stop!"_

Sam turned around and knocked Danny away from her.

 _"I'll take care if you later"_

Really? Did she just do that? I felt something within me that I haven't felt in while. It was weird. I felt a want, a desire and excessive desire. Right now, what was on my mind was Danny. I wanted Danny and I was going to get him.

I swung my guitar around and tuned it. I didn't even play when I felt hard metal connect with my face. That plus the ectoplasmic energy and I was shot away. I was still in the air not having landed yet but Sam caught up to me at an incredible speed... that wasn't possible for a normal human. She raised her legs up and before my eyes, her boots also transformed then smashed me into the ground. Boots equipped with anti-gravity technology, Sam hovered above me and hurled a barrage of energy blasts at me.

Luckily for me, my guitar was in my hand and I was able to protect myself from most of the attack. Now, I was even more hurt. I hadn't even healed from that ghost's attacks and now this. If only I could get people to chant my name, I could put this...this...Sam in her place.

I charged at Sam, holding my guitar like a sword and swung at Sam. She easily dodged and went for my gut but I amplified the range of my attack with my voice... I can do that too. She staggered but not much and shot at me. I dodged it and strung my guitar. This went on for a while, dodging and shooting at ourselves. After a while, Sam broke the loop by going through one of my attacks and punching me in the face. That was unexpected. She followed up with a blast to my face and proceeded to hit me to the ground. I couldn't keep up with this. For some reason, I was weak.

Sam landed on me... from that height ... _ugh_ and started to punch the ghostly life out of me.

Tell me, can ghosts die? No, it's more like, Can ghosts die again?

At this moment, I felt like that was going to happen. I felt like...

What can I say?

Ember McLain


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: So Please Remember. Ember McLain**

So, I'm in my home, thankfully not dead twice. I made a mess of things and I hope Danny won't hate me for that.

I thought Sam was going to kill me and at that time, I gave up... completely. I closed my eyes and awaited my finally moments.

 _"Stop!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs._

Sam stopped do close to my face and I gulped. She just spared him a little glance.

 _"I told you I'll deal with you later, Danny. Just wait, I'm almost done with her"_

Danny shook his head.

 _"You are going to far"_

 _"At least she won't bother us again"_

 _"She hasn't been..."_

 _"Shut up!" Sam got up and pointed at me. "Because of her, you've been acting weird. You've been talking about her, all the time, while neglecting me..."_

Okay, so Sam was furious that Dan was thinking... no, talking about me...

 _"...flirting with other girls..."_

...and other people...girls.

 _"I talk a lot about others, Sam. Why are you so bothered about the girls?" Danny inquired._

Well, it was quite obvious. She was the jealous type. Hmm, I must have mentioned this before.

Sam did not reply. Instead, she shifted her attention to me. Hoohoo, I saw the darkness in her eyes.

'Out of commission,' she whispered for only me to hear. She pointed one of her gauntlets at me and it charged with energy.

 _"SAM!" Danny called._

She didn't flinch.

 _"SAM!" Danny called again._

Hmph! It was over for me. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

 _"...it's over!"_

It's over, I repeated to myself. Danny brought me home after all that. I still remember the look on his face and now I feel like crying. I feel so horrible.

Hopefully, I will mange to get even a little rest when I play that song. The song I wanted Danny to hear, but never got the opportunity.

I picked up my guitar from beside my bed and sat up. As if I hadn't seen it in a while, I examined it with wide eyes before placing my fingers on the strings and moving across it.

I clenched my fist and tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't help it, that feeling. Turns out, thinking of the lyrics made me feel even worse, but even with that, I wanted to sing badly.

I stuffed it up, closed my eyes and breathed out. My hands hovered above the strings and when I felt myself calm down, I began to play.

It was slow and steady and I hummed in accordance to the melody. My head moved slightly up and down, and memories of my past popped up as I fitted the lyrics. I then opened my mouth and began to sing with eyes still closed.

I know our past

Isn't the best of memories

I broke your hand

And you broke my finger

A smile crept unto my face. That was kinda funny... or is it just me.

Battles and hurt

That's what made of us

The pain and lies

That's how we lived

Did you really know what you felt?

Was it love?

Was it hate?

Was it nothing at all?

I remember the spark

That brought us together

That's why even now

Baby, I want you to...

Please~ reme~mber my name

my name

Cause I~ can't le~t you go

you go away

Away

So far away from me

Baby, please don't go

Should I still be singing? I asked myself as the lyrics flowed smoothly through mouth while my body quivered. I could always chase the song, but I just felt like singing this so bad.

I continued the song as my mind was filled with Danny. It was unbelievable. That moment when I thought it was all over, I heard his voice and I could help but feel numb both in mind and body.

Danny broke up with Sam... so that he could save me. What? I remembered the pure look of rage and disbelief Sam expressed when she heard those words. The gauntlets powered down and Sam broke down.

With a face full of tears, Sam shrieked so loudly and took off swearing to kill both of us later. Well, she could have done that if she so wished but... whatever.

In my weakness, I couldn't move so Danny brought me back home and made sure I was okay before he left.

Baby, I want you to...

Please~ reme~mber my name

my name

Cause I~ can't le~t you go

you go away

Away

So far away from me

Baby, please don't go

I continued finished the chorus and sighed. I better get some rest. Who knows when Sam would be back?

...

The Ghost Zone's #1 Star

Ember McLain

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I might maybe might write a sequel to this about what happened to Sam. Please tell me if I should.


End file.
